


The Truth Untold

by kinkjongnin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Betrayal, Broken Heart, Human!Sehun, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Sex, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Teleportation, Toxic Relationship, a lot of crying, but we shall see, idk actually about the smut, jongin!(lowkey) ATO inspired character, spy!sehun, supernatural!jongin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkjongnin/pseuds/kinkjongnin
Summary: Taking a deep breath he opened slowly his eyes just to meet busy streets of Seoul once again. He blinked a couple of times confused as he tried to understand what was happening. He tried to change his location again but he was only left disappointed with the bright lights shining straight into his face. He took a couple of steps back and exhaled all the air he held in his lungs supporting palms on his knees. Then the reality hit him; someone was watching him.Jongin can't teleport when someone's around watching him.Also, Jongin's heart is broken.





	The Truth Untold

**Author's Note:**

> idk I just found it on my laptop, read it and decided to post it? I started writing this story in September so I feel like it's high time I finally post it...also don't blame me for the angst (read: amount of characters' crying)....my life is just a huge piece of angsty shit so yup, whateva..enjoy this two-part story.

The cool air delicately brushed against his cheek making his whole body shiver with an unpleasant feeling. Coming closer to the edge of the roof a long sigh escaped his trembling lips as the tears streamed down his face. He observed the city carefully as it started waking up to the night; strong lights reaching high up to the sky making all the stars hide behind the bright artificial shadow. The boy’s gaze landed somewhere near the outskirts of Seoul and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. He exhaled sharply and wiped the tears that stained his tanned skin away. Every memory of the pale boy burned his insides with anger and pain. _Every day he tried to escape this nightmare._ For the past two years he’s been places he had no idea that existed, just to eventually come back every single night, to the same place, over and over again, just to stare at the barely noticeable row of houses in the suburbs of the city and face all his nightmares all over again. He knew it was risky to come back to the city but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he would die if he had stopped his specific routine. He wanted to fix his broken heart at the same time shattering it more and more every time he stood at the rooftop of the highest building in Seoul silently screaming for his _love_ , the one who used him and broke him completely. He still didn’t want to move on. He still longed for the warmth the other man was giving him. The touch, his lips, the affection and feeling of being protected and even tho it wasn’t true, for some odd reason, back then Jongin felt safer than ever.

Holding back the tears that gathered under the heavy lids again, Jongin closed his eyes and focused on his new destination breathing heavily as he felt the weakness taking control over his body. Taking a deep breath he opened slowly his eyes just to meet busy streets of Seoul once again. He blinked a couple of times confused as he tried to understand what was happening. He tried to change his location again but he was only left disappointed with the bright lights shining straight into his face. He took a couple of steps back and exhaled all the air he held in his lungs supporting palms on his knees. Then the reality hit him; someone was watching him.

 

***

 

_,,Sehun, I want to tell you something.”_

_,,Yes, Nini?”_

_Jongin blushed at the nickname as he bit his lower lip clumsily stepping closer to the other boy._

_,,Promise, you won’t laugh at me. And you won’t be angry with me. And no matter what you will still be my friend.”_

_,,Nothing will separate us Jongin. I promise you.”_

_,,I love you, Sehun.”_

_It was silent evening; the suburbs of the city had fallen asleep a long time ago already. The confession pleasantly echoed in the air flushing Sehun’s pale face with a hint of pink as he looked at the boy who sat next to him, now with his head hidden in his hands._

_,,Y-you do? For real?”_

_A nod._

_,,Nini, look at me.”_

_Rising his head slowly Jongin looked up at Sehun a little bit unsure but seeing his love’s smile made his heart jump in his chest._

_,,I love you too, Nini.” He said cupping Jongin’s face._

_,,You said nothing will separate us. What about death, tho?”_

_,,If I have to, I will die with you.”_

 

***

 

,,Liar.” He whispered under his breath. ,,Get out of my fucking head.” He gritted his teeth and hit his head like if it could help him with forgetting another painful memory. He sighed frustrated and turned around carefully scanning the area noticing a quite high chimney. He stepped closer furrowing his brows in the process.

,,Get out. I know you are there.” He said before stopping at the safe distance. ,,If you do as I say maybe I will spare your li-„

,,Jongin.” He was cut immediately as a smooth voice interrupted him.

His throat suddenly felt dry and his mind was spinning. The red light lit in his head and screamed to run away but Jongin just stood still. He couldn’t move.

Then he saw him; he stood up his back facing Jongin at first but when he turned around he was left speechless just as the other man. Sehun eyed Jongin carefully searching for any kind of change in his features. Noticing that Jongin only grew a few inches taller and apart from that he was still the same, a small smile landed on his lips as he stepped closer only to make the other step back. The smile immediately disappeared and instead of happiness desperation was evidently painted on Sehun’s face.

,,Jongin, please.” He breathed out as he stopped, reaching his hand forward instead.

,,Shixun you are. The one and only. Am I correct?” The name sounded bitter on his tongue and it made Sehun shiver. ,,I’ve heard a lot about you. For example that you’re trying to shove a poison down my throat.”

,,Nini, please.” A whisper filled with desperation hit Jongin like a wave of freezing air bringing all the memories back instantly. ,,Stop talking to me like you don’t know me.”

Jongin gulped nervously trying to stay focused. Breathing deeply he took another step back holding back his tears but he could tell that Sehun noticed how his eyes were glistening with pain in the lights of the city.

,,I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shixun.” He said and turned around jumping off the roof tattooing another picture of Sehun in his mind; broken and wrecked.

 

***

 

, _,Sehun?”_

_,,Hmm?”_

_,,Do you love me?”_

_Sehun smiled lazily and pulled Jongin closer, sliding his hand down the boy’s bare back. He hummed satisfied as he felt the other male shivering under his touch._

_,,We’ve just had sex for like third time tonight and you still think I don’t love you?”_

_,,You’ve never said that actually.” His voice was small and Sehun felt his heart shattering a little. ,,And sex isn’t the best way to express your feelings, you arsehole.”_

_,,Wow don’t be so harsh and don’t curse. It doesn’t suit you.”_

_,,Don’t change the subject.” He sighed turning around and supporting his chin on Sehun’s bare chest. ,,So? Are you with me just for my body.”_

_,,God, Jongin, of course not! You mean way more to me than you can even imagine.”_

_,,Then why do I feel like you’re not being honest with me in some way?”_

 

_Because you’re not completely honest with me either. But that’s okay. At leas we’re even_

 

***

 

Sehun stood still, staring down at the streets, Jongin’s body nowhere to be found. His eyes itched from the saltiness of his tears but he didn’t care much right now. The only person in his head was Jongin and he was the only one he cared about now. He regretted everything; not telling him about the reason he came to the village, lying to him but mostly, never telling him how much he loved him. He regretted a lot of things but in fact he never regretted falling for Jongin.

 

***

 

,,Jongin, shit! What’s wrong. Hey, what happened?” Baekhyun tried to stand still as the taller man hugged him tightly almost knocking him down. Hot tears stained Baekhyun’s shirt as Jongin tried to form words but nothing reasonable could escape his mouth. The man waved to his husband, silently begging him for help. In seconds Chanyeol was the one supporting Jongin’s weight at the same time kissing Baekhyun’s forehead and asking him to prepare some tea.

He seated Jongin comfortably on the coach sitting closely to his friend just in case he needed his shoulder to lean on. He brushed his fingers through other male's strands brushing them back and exposing his forehead. He brushed his thumb over the soft skin and sighed as another round of loud sobs escaped Jongin’s mouth.

,,Are you going to tell us finally?” Baekhyun asked softly as he entered the room with two mugs and placed them on them table. He sat down on the other side of man and gently rubbed circles on his back.

,,He’s back.”

The small man frowned looking up at his husband nodding slightly as they got the hint.

,,Jongin,” Baekhyung sighed pulling the man into a warm hug ,,he's never been gone.”

 

***

 

Jongin watched Sehun carefully trying to stay out of the other male’s sigh as much as he could. Every time the black-haired man turned around Jongin would hide behind the wall, behind the bus stop, anywhere he could just to stay unnoticed.

Sehun quickly became his obsession again. Baekhyun said Jongin finally should move on. Chanyeol decided that Jongin has gone mad. And Jongin was sure he’s fallen for his worst enemy once again twice as hard than before. As much as he wished to hate Sehun he just couldn’t. He still felt the connecition. Jongin was ready to give up everything he had just to hold Sehun’s hand one more time. And maybe he admitted himself that he’s gone a tiny bit mad. But he also thought that there was nothing wrong with that. It was until he saw Sehun kissing and hugging another boy; holding him close, giving him the most amazing smile, the one that was reserved for Jongin only.

That was the second time Oh Sehun broke Jongin’s heart. That was the time when Jongin decided to make Oh Sehun disappear from his life.

 

***

 

Jongin felt like he was drowning. The last couple of moths were a real torture for his body and mind. Using up all the energy to teleport just to find himself still standing at the same spot was frustrating and exhausting at the same time. He knew well that Sehun was closer to getting him with every day and the thought that it was Jongin’s and Jongin’s only fault made him frustrated even more. And the fact that he had no idea where Sehun could be hiding was pissing him off the most.

Jongin knew he was screwed; he could almost feel Sehun’s breath on his back and that thought made his whole body shiver. He knew he was fighting with time and he also knew he had no time left anymore.

 

***

 

_,,Jongin I have to tell you something! Please stop, my legs are too short, damnit!” Baekhyun screamed as he rushed after his friend who was walking in a fast pace, because he was late and damn, he had a date with Sehun. He had no right to be late!_

_,,Fuck, can you stop?!”_

_,,Baekhyun, Sehun’s waiting.”_

_,,It’s about Sehun.” He exhaled trying to catch his breath as he finally reached the taller male._

_,,What? Is he okay? What happened? Baekhyun, you dumbas, speak!”_

_,,Sehun, he’s a spy.”_

_A confused expression spread across Jongin’s face as he stared dumbly at his friend trying to understand the ridiculousness of the statement._

_,,Sehun. is. a. spy.” He repeated carefully after Baekhyun, furrowing his brows. ,,Do you know that I am late now more than five minutes because you made me listen to your stupid joke?”_

_,,It’s not a joke, Jongin. I have proves.”_

_Jongin’s heart jumped in his chest at the last sentence. Trying to calm down he cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow because his Sehun couldn’t be a spy so he didn’t know why he suddenly felt nervous. He stared without any expression at the grey envelope that Baekhyun handed him. He carefully reached for it and looked inside. Taking out a couple of pictures and a rather thin, as for a spy, file he took a deep breath and focused on the materials. His gaze firstly landed on the pictures. There was Sehun, no doubts. There was also Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol during their day off. The one they decided to spend the time together only the three of them. Jongin was meeting Sehun afterwards. The second one was taken a couple of weeks ago when Jongin went to Seoul to meet his parents. Sehun said he was going to the seaside with his friends from high school. And the last one, taken yesterday when Jongin was leaving his office. Sehun was supposed to be at work. And he was for sure. The pure evidence was in Jongin’s hands._

_He wiped his tears away and read through the file which contained all he information about Sehun, or Shixun; depends how you look at it, and his work. There was also a copy of Jongin’s file from Sehun’s office filled with male’s personal information, his power of teleportation written as the only word in bold. He stared blankly at the last page reading a couple of times the only statement written there._

_Kim Jongin (Kai)_

_Special power: **teleportation**_

_Directions: kill immediately_

_Jongin handed the papers back to Baekhyun and left without a word heading straight to the restaurant. His heart ached and his mind was a mess. He wanted to die; he wanted to get rid of his heart just for the pain to go away. He felt like he was being ripped apart and as much as he tried to hold himself together, he couldn’t and the more he resisted the more painful the whole process was becoming._

_He found Sehun seated at the same spot they always chose. Taking a deep breath and wiping the tears away he entered the local and rushed towards their table. Sehun’s head momentally shot up and a wide smile was spreader across his lips. He stood up and welcomed Jongin with a soft and sweet kiss. Then he sat down again and looked confused at his boyfriend who stood still. He wasn’t even blinking._

_,,Why aren’t you..”_

_,,You could’ve chosen at least a better nickname, you know?” He cut him off. ,,Shixiun is not that different from Sehun actually. It’s not the best camouflage, don’t you think?” His voice broke but he still tried to focus so he wouldn’t break right in front of Sehun. ,,And also, if they told you to get rid of me you could have done that before you made me fall for you. Cause you have no fucking idea how painful it is to me right now. But if you wanted me tu suffer before I die, then you did actually an amazing job, Se..Shixun.”_

_With those words said, Jongin left and never turned back. Not even once._

 

***

 

_A year has passed since Jongin left the country not even saying goodbye to his best friends nor his family. Nobody knew what happened to him. He was just non-existent. So when after a year he finally knocked to Baekhyun’s door he didn’t blame his friend for staining his designer t-shirt with tears mixed with his black eyeliner._

_,,And they said it was waterproof.” Baekhyun laughed as he wiped away the dark stains off his cheeks. ,,Kim Jongin you obviously know when to comeback. The day of my wedding, you’re getting free food, free alcohol and you don’t need to bring a present because you standing here in front of me is more than enough.” He said hugging him tightly. ,,You idiot, how could you not tell me where were you going?”_

_,,Because I knew you would come and look for me after a day and I needed some space.” He rolled his eyes but eventually giggled._

_,,And how are you feeling?”_

_,,Still like shit. I can’t move on but at least I stoped crying 24/7”_

_,,Oh wow, that’s indeed a progress for a year spent alone.”_

 

***

 

Jongin laid exhausted on a rooftop trying to at least open his heavy eyelids but he couldn’t. He had no strength left in his body. A lonely tear streamed down his cheek and he snorted out; not that loud because of the exhaustion.

,,One lonely tear. Now as it’s out, one lonely and cold tear. Just like it’s owner.” He let out a shaky breath as the pain in his bones started to be less bearable with every minute. ,,If you’re watching me, you can be proud. You indeed got rid of me, Shixun. You can be proud of yourself. Who knows maybe you’ll even get promoted for that.” He laughed and started crying again as a sharp cold air filled his lungs. He felt wet patches covering delicately his face and he smiled despite the lack of strength. He missed snow especially when memories of winters spent with Sehun came to his head. And he almost felt like his lover’s slim hand, the one he held tightly while sitting in front of a fire, was real. It felt so real when slim fingers slipped between his own ones and the whisper of his name was painfully familiar. Sehun’s voice was filled with guilt, pain and even tho Jongin didn’t want to admit it, it all sounded sincere. He slowly turned his head and lifted heavy eyelids adjusting his vision. Sehun pressed his other warm palm to Jongin’s cold cheek and brushed it against the delicate skin and trembling full bottom lip.

,,Nini.” Another whisper escaped his lips before the warmth of the kiss filled Jongin’s body and heart again. It was the last thing he remember before he gave up to the darkness.

 

He woke up to the warmth pressed against his back. A large palm was gently laying on his abdomen and a subtle breath was softly curled around his neck. Jongin looked around confused trying to get up but the grip became only stronger making his body unable to move. He shivered at the delicate kiss placed on his back and then someone’s face pressed against it. A shaky breath escaped the other's lips making Jongin stiffen. He knew this sound way too well.

,,Please, let’s stay like this just a little bit longer.” A soft whisper resonated in the silence of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to finish and post the second part very soon, but my finals are killing me and I'm struggling sooo I hope you understand and forgive me an eventual delay..


End file.
